


The Meeting

by Notthedrones



Series: A Jedi and a Mandalorian [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blind sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Top Din Djarin, no beta readers we die like troopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthedrones/pseuds/Notthedrones
Summary: Ever since Luke had stepped into his life Din hasn't known peace. It seems like the Force keeps bringing them together and tonight the two decide to do something about it.18+ Scene from the "True Mandalorian-Jedi war" Ficlet series.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: A Jedi and a Mandalorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	The Meeting

The pillow beneath his head smelled faintly of salt and shine. It reminded Luke of the night he spent drinking with the Mandalorian. That memory encouraged the Jedi to bury himself deeper into the bed. He pulled the blankets he was draped in over his shoulders and took in the scent. 

This must have been where Din slept every night if he even did sleep. The last time they spoke he told Luke about his travels. It seemed like the man was allergic to settling down. Like a shark, he had to constantly be moving or risk dying from stillness.  
Luke only just recently started getting the hang of travel but every day away from Tatooine was a blessing to him, so in some way he understood. 

Moments before falling back asleep he disturbed by the sound of Din moving around his ship. He walked around the main hall with something in his hands that Luke couldn't see but he could smell, food.  
The steps started to get closer and for some reason, Luke decided to hide back under the blankets and pretend to still be asleep. Eyes shut he could sense Din walking around the small bunk. There was a clink as he set a plate down by the bed and then an obvious dip in the mattress. 

Luke slowly opened one eye to see what Din was doing and was surprised to see the man unmasked.  
Din was sitting at the foot of the bed while he ate his rehydrated meal with his helmet completely removed. Luke was taken back by the sight the same way he was the day they first met. Dark hair framed his face, fluffed and dry instead of sticky with sweat. He must have been out of his armor since Luke passed out.  
Not wanting to ruin the moment, Luke remained still. With the help of his meditation lessons, which this is not what they were meant for, Luke kept his breath soft and slow to avoid suspicion. He did not want to scare Din off when he finally got a good look at his face. 

Din was completely unaware of the voyeur he had next to him. His helmet remained at his feet in case the Jedi stirred but until then he enjoyed the brief freedom he had without it.  
“Huh?” Blissfully unaware of the awake Jedi, Din did not expect the sudden pull his body felt. It was like gravity was working against him. He was slowly being pulled back by an unseen force before slim hands came out from behind him and took his face. 

“I thought Mandalorians had to keep their helmets on?” Luke taunted, reveling in the emotions Din’s large eyes portrayed. 

“You were awake,” Din said dumbly. In hindsight, it was stupid of him to take his helmet off even if he thought the Jedi was asleep. But maybe there was a small part of them who hoped it would happen. Maybe he imagined being seen by someone he could trust with this knowledge. And maybe he wanted Luke to kiss him again. 

“You think too much,” Luke murmured softly against Din’s mouth. The force around him kept the Mandalorian still but if he could move he would hold Luke in his arms. 

“I should kill you for seeing my face,” Din let the threat hang in the air until Luke started laughing. 

“If that was the case wouldn’t you have killed me before? You had plenty of opportunities to do it,” Luke climbed out of the sheets to sit closely next to Din.  
“Come on old man, I know you don’t really mean that,” Din rolled his eyes at the boyish smile Luke gave him. The younger man clearly knew just how cute he was. 

“I just might, now that you’re annoying me.” The empty threat didn’t deter Luke. He wanted to taste those lips again and feel those large hands on his hips.  
Closing his eyes, Luke leaned in and pressed their mouths together in a proper kiss. 

Lips hotter than the Tatooine desert covered Din’s mouth and stole his breath. Luke pressed his mouth to Din’s so hard that their teeth clacked against each other from inexperience. Neither man was sure of what they were looking for but they both wanted to find it in each other.  
Luke wanted to strip this Mandalorian down, remove his armor and the walls he had around his mind.  
“Do Mandalorians do this sort of thing?” Luke asked lamely when they pulled apart. His hands continued to hold onto Din’s face but he did not realize his grasp on the force had faded during the kiss. Not until Din broke away from the hold and grabbed Luke’s hips with strong fingers, digging into his sides and no-doubt leaving bruises. 

“Not really, but I’ve been experiencing a lot of firsts since meeting you Jedi,” Jedi, plural. He had to face a lot of uncertain truths since he decided he was going to help Grogu. But, now is not the time to think about that.  
Din flipped the script by flipping Luke back down onto the bed so the smaller man was beneath him. 

Under Din, Luke was suddenly very aware of their size difference. Even without the armor Din was broad. His shoulders were wide and Luke could feel the hard muscle beneath his shirt. Deciding he’d rather see it for himself, Luke slipped his fingers beneath the fabric. 

“Close your eyes.”

“What?” Instinctively Luke looked up at Din’s face. He watched as those soulful brown eyes quickly shifted away to avoid making any eye contact. 

“If you want to do this. Close your eyes.”

“But I already-”

“Take it or leave it,” Din huffed, still refusing to look at Luke directly. 

With his own sigh, to match Din’s, Luke closed his eyes as he asked and let the man take the reins. The moment he could no longer see Din, his lips returned which was actually pretty nice. All Luke had to do was lean back and let himself enjoy the moment.  
And enjoy it he did. Din’s beard scratched his own smooth face raw as he got bolder. Luke was pleasantly surprised when his tongue pushed into his mouth.  
Distracted by the tongue and with his eyes closed, Luke was caught off guard by the heavy palm grinding against his cock. 

“Kriff,” Luke swore. Din’s other hand came up to his face when his eyes accidentally fluttered open. 

“Closed,” And, _oh_, Luke admired how deep and raspy his voice was. He let Din press him further against the bed with the hand over his eyes while his hips lifted up to grind back into the other. 

“Yessir,” Luke all but slurred. His mind was clouded over but he hasn't had a single drop of alcohol.  
When Din’s fingers slipped past his belt and the top of Luke’s pants, he realized that the heady sensation was his own lust. Unable to see Din but feeling him everywhere left Luke floating. The anticipation from being blinded and the rough fingers wrapping around his cock filled him with excitement. 

Din was experiencing the same effect. It was almost like he could feel the pleasure that rolled off Luke like waves crashing around him. His cock strained hard against his zipper. It was probably the hardest he’s ever been and he hardly knew what to do with it. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” He finally asked. At least Luke seemed like he was enjoying himself. His sun-kissed skin glowed red where he could see it from the blush that bloomed brighter since they started kissing.

“Your mouth,” Luke begged for another kiss and expected it to come, however, Din took a new approach. The Jedi’s cock was slowly slipped into the Mandalorians’ hot mouth. Despite being inexperienced Din forced choked up sobs from Luke as he slowly bobbed his head. 

“Please, more-more!” Luke dug his fingers into Din’s hair. The messy locks were soft to the touch and when he pulled on them Din moaned around his cock. 

Din was processing the sensation of having his hair pulled with Luke suddenly pushed into his mouth. His crown slipped past his tongue and down Din’s throat, choking the Mandalorian in a way he’s never been choked before.  
At first, he almost gagged but after a few steady breaths, he was able to go back down. He encouraged Luke to move his hips again, this time slowly. The movement filled Din’s mouth with the strangely salty taste of pre that started to drip out of the corners of his lips. Spit that couldn't be swallowed tuck to his chin and soaked through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Close-kriff, I’m close. Din!” Luke repeated his name like a mantra and at that moment he could finally see. Din never removed his hand from Luke’s face but it seemed like the force was willing to bless him.  
He was finally able to see those full lips wrapped around his cock and the severe concentration on Din’s face. Luke doubled down and yanked Din down until his nose was pressed against the sandy curls at the base of his erection. All it took was another rough groan around his root to push Luke over the edge. 

He groaned loudly like the metal walls around them. His orgasm sent a rush of sensation from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and the Jedi lost control. The force around him pulled everything in. It kept Din buried at his hilt so his only option was to swallow the load that spilled into his mouth and it yanked any loose object into the center of the room.  
The anomaly lasted only a moment but Luke would be feeling the aftershock for another few minutes. His hands fell to his sides, finally releasing Din from his lock-jaw inducing position. 

Pulling himself up, Din let him go and stretched himself out to relieve some of the soreness in his shoulder and fake-yawned until his jaw popped.  
“What the-” He looked around at the scattered supplies and scraps that now littered the ground around them. He’d seen Grogu move a small ball but Luke just moved everything in his ship. All with just an orgasm. 

“Can I look now?” Luke asked now that the hand in front of his face was gone. 

“No, not yet.” Not until he finished. 

Luke heard the message loud and clear even if Din didn’t say it out loud. Feeling a bit excited at the idea of the older man getting off above him, he stretched himself out on top of the sheets. Drawing his hand over his own chest, Luke pulled his shirt up to reveal slim hips and smooth skin. 

“Let me know if you need me to do anything,” Luke teased but he got no response. He only felt the lazy drag of wet skin over his stomach. 

Din straddled Luke’s hips and pulled his own leaking erection out of his pants. Over Luke, he stripped his cock with his hand. Quick and without rhythm he jerked off on top of the Jedi, using the enticing display he made the focus of his attention. 

Eyes still closed Luke gasped when he felt hot come drip over him. There was enough to drip down his navel and stain the edge of his pants. Above him, he could hear Din grunt with satisfaction. The man was surprisingly vocal while coming, gasping Luke’s name and giving him soft praises that will linger in his memory for the next hundred years. It was all positively filthy and strangely romantic. 

Blindly reaching up, he grabbed the front of Din’s shirt and dragged the exhausted man back down for another messy kiss.  
“Next time, I will watch you when you come,” Luke swore. He was not done with Din yet and he was sure the other man felt the same way. As long as Luke still had Grogu to train, the two forces will have enough reason to meet and do this again.


End file.
